Zipper
by Deka deki
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu sahabat. Tapi Soonyoung tidak yakin dengan itu lagi. [SVT Fic. Meanie. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Kwon Soonyoung. Mingyu x Wonwoo]


**Zipper**

* * *

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Meanie. Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo_

 _._

* * *

Kalau orang-orang bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu selalu memberi jawaban yang konsisten.

"Dia sahabatku," kata Wonwoo.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak masih memakai popok." Kalian bisa dengar suara Mingyu di belakangnya.

Tidak akan ada yang berani menyangkal pernyataan mereka itu. Karena kata-kata mereka sesuai dengan kenyataan. Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sudah saling mengenal sejak Mingyu masih berwujud _fetus_ —sepertinya. Mereka tinggal di kompleks apartemen yang sama. Tepat bersebelahan di Anyang. Lantai tiga Apartemen Pledis. Nomor 305 dan 306. Menghabiskan hampir setiap waktu bangun bersama satu sama lain. Berbagi makanan, mainan, baju, bahkan pacar—yang ini tanpa unsur kesengajaan. Mereka kadang tidur bersama kalau orang tua salah satu dari mereka pergi ke luar kota atau kapan saja mereka ingin, makan bersama di kedai dekat sekolah sepulang sekolah, merokok untuk pertama kali bersama—bahkan rokoknya juga hanya satu dan mereka tidak pernah lagi menghisap batang kanker itu—mereka juga membolos kelas bersama.

Ah sebentar apa aku lupa memberitahu kalau mereka masuk sekolah bersama? Walaupun Wonwoo setahun lebih tua, tapi keduanya ada di tingkat yang sama. Ini mungkin saja ya dan mungkin juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu yang merengek minta dimasukkan sekolah bersamaan dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ walaupun sebenarnya dia masih belum cukup umur karena:

"Kemana pun Wonwoo _hyung_ pergi, aku juga harus ikut," rengek Mingyu kecil di umur lima tahun.

Dan didukung oleh anak pertama keluarga Jeon dengan, "Aku tidak mau sekolah kalau tidak ada Mingyu."

Apalah daya Papa Mama Jeon-Kim menghadapi dua berandal kecil yang tidak bisa dipisahkan itu. Jadi walaupun sangat merepotkan dan harus mengurus ini dan itu, dua pasutri yang masih muda itu berusaha memasukkan Kim Mingyu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Di sekolah juga mereka selalu ada di kelas yang sama, entah sihir seperti apa yang mereka gunakan sampai bisa begitu. Semua orang tahu Jeon Wonwoo dan sahabatnya Kim Mingyu. Saat mengatakan semua orang, itu artinya semua orang. Semua. Orang. Bukan hanya bicara soal teman sekelas, teman seangkatan, teman satu sekolah. Tapi juga guru wali kelas, guru matematika yang super galak, pelatih renang, pelatih paduan suara (mereka bahkan tidak masuk klub itu), kepala sekolah, ibu kantin yang katanya kenal dengan semua orang di sekolah ini, satpam sekolah yang terlihat ngantuk dua puluh empat jam sehari, senior, junior—hei bukan junior yang itu, dasar mesum—bibi Lim yang tinggal di lantai lima, penjual mi Cina yang selalu mereka pesan setiap punya sisa uang jajan, kakek pemilik toko kelontong yang tidak peduli dengan siapa pun kecuali kucing gemuk peliharaannya (bahkan kucing itu juga kenal mereka). Apa kalian sudah cukup mengerti? Semua orang tahu Wonwoo dan Mingyu dan bagaimana tidak terpisahkannya mereka berdua.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Di mana ada Wonwoo pasti ada Mingyu. Dan sebaliknya. Setiap kau membicarakan Mingyu, Wonwoo juga otomatis muncul dalam pikiranmu. Mereka berdua itu satu paket. Tidak dijual terpisah.

Nayoung mengundang Mingyu ke pesta ulang tahunnya waktu kelas lima SD. Sengaja tidak mengundang Wonwoo karena si bocah Jeon merusak penyerut pensil bentuk rumah miliknya beberapa hari sebelumnya. _Well_ akhirnya tidak satu pun dari dua anak itu yang datang. Yah Nayoung juga sebenarnya tidak cukup peduli.

Wonwoo diajak bergabung Klub Astronomi waktu kelas satu SMA karena dia terlihat seperti anak yang menghabiskan tiga perempat waktu kosongnya dengan membaca atau melakukan hal lain yang dilakukan para kutu buku. Mereka tidak mau menerima Mingyu waktu Wonwoo mengusulkan untuk mengajak sahabatnya itu sekalian karena _"Ew klub astronomi tidak cocok untuk berandal seperti dia"_ kata mereka. Wonwoo merasa tersinggung dengan hinaan itu walau Mingyu yang dijelekkan. Akhirnya klub astronomi kehilangan Jeon Wonwoo untuk selamanya.

Itulah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Kalau ada yang bertanya, mereka adalah sahabat.

Itu adalah jawaban mutlak dari bibir mereka.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini rasanya Soonyoung kurang bisa diyakinkan dengan judul sahabat pada sampul buku tebal berisi kisah persahabatan klise Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Soonyoung akan memanggilnya omong kosong.

Jadi ceritanya adalah dua hari yang lalu, waktu mereka sedang _hangout_ di rumah Choi Seungcheol—sebut saja dia ketua genk—Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang umm agak _gay_. Baiklah mungkin memang tidak terlalu _gay_ tapi tetap _sajaaaaaa_. Protes Soonyoung.

Waktu itu masih agak siang atau sudah malam ya? Soonyoung tidak terlalu ingat. Pokoknya mereka sedang menonton video _dubbing_ 'Knowing Brother' dengan tenang. Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya di lantai. Lalu Wonwoo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Habis dari toilet. Tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya waktu masuk ruangan. Jeonghan sibuk dengan hapenya. Junhui sedang asik diskusi tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipedulikan oleh Soonyoung dengan Jisoo. Seungcheol dan Jihoon matanya terpaku di layar televisi. Seokmin ada di dapur membuat minuman hangat untuk mereka—karena kalah taruhan tadi siang. Soonyoung juga awalnya tidak akan peduli kalau saja Wonwoo tidak duduk dekat dengan posisinya. Dan kalau saja Mingyu tidak berbicara cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Soonyoung tapi juga tidak cukup keras sehingga yang lain mendengarnya.

" _Hyung_ resletingmu terbuka," kata Mingyu.

Oke. Itu sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh. Wonwoo mungkin lupa mengancing resleting celana sehabis menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi. Dan wajar saja kalau Mingyu mengingatkannya sewaku melihatnya—yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa dia bahkan bisa langsung sadar kalau resleting celana Wonwoo tidak terkancing, maksudnya apakah Mingyu langsung melihat ke arah sana waktu melihat Wonwoo? Kenapa dia melihat ke arah situ? Bukankah itu seharusnya sudah cukup dipertanyakan? Soonyoung bukan homophobia oke, tapi itu agak sedkit janggal.

Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan Mingyu yang aneh. Seperti yang dikatakan Soonyoung barusan. Itu normal. Sangat normal. Agak janggal. Tapi normal. Kalau saja Mingyu tidak melakukan apa yang dia lakukan berikutnya.

Soonyoung bisa melihat jelas tangan Mingyu bergerak ke arah tempat yang sama sekali tidak dilihat Soonyoung dengan unsur kesengajaan— _eew_ dia tidak seperti Mingyu. Baik Soonyoung maupun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Mingyu menaikkan sendiri resleting celana Wonwoo yang terbuka tadi seolah-olah itu adalah hal paling normal yang bisa mereka lakukan.

WTF?

W _hat_

T _he_

 _Actual_

F _uck_?

(Baiklah itu menjadikannya WTAF, bukannya WTF. Tapi siapa peduli?)

Soonyoung melongo, rahangnya jatuh ke tanah—ini kiasan, akan sangat menyeramkan kalau itu betul-betul terjadi—menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hampir saja merasa trauma. Apa Mingyu betul-betul baru melakukan itu? Kim Mingyu baru saja mengancingkan resleting celana Wonwoo? Dan Ya Tuhan apa pipi Wonwoo yang dingin itu baru saja bersemu merah seperti anak perempuan di kelasnya yang menyatakan cinta pada Seungcheol lima hari lalu? Ngomong-ngomong sampai hari ini Seungcheol masih belum menceritakan detail tembak-menembak dengan gadis itu. Soonyoung harus bertanya nanti kalau dia tidak lupa. Tapi yang paling penting sekarang Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Masih belum benar-benar pulih dari _shock_ nya, Soonyoung mendengar Wonwoo berbicara pelan. "Eum terima kasih Gyu. Tapi lain kali kau beri tahu saja dan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kapan saja, _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu seraya mengerling.

KENAPA KIM MNGYU MENGERLING MENGGODA KEPADA SAHABATNYA?

Setelah itu Wonwoo mendaratkan pantatnya tepat di sebelah Mingyu lalu yang lebih muda melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Wonwoo dengan kasual. Mereka melanjutkan hari dengan normal. Tapi Soonyoung tidak bisa melihat dua sahabat Mingyu-Wonwoo yang katanya sepaket dengan cara yang sama lagi sejak hari itu.

 ** _—kkeut—_**

* * *

 _a.n kurasa aku bilang gak bakal update sampe dua minggu wkwk but here i am tho. ini hanya ff selingan yang terinsipirasi dari meme di twitter and my sad attempt of getting out of my head rn._ _rnr?_


End file.
